


Going Through Changes

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Franky in the first few days of Erica being gov about the TV's in their cells.. "The TV's in our unit haven't been working for months now. The girls are pretty upset over it. They like watching TV in their own time." Erica: "Surely you all informed Mrs Jackson about this when it happened?" Franky: "Yeah, of course they did, but Mrs Jackson didn't seem to give a stuff." Erica: "Well, I'll look into it." Franky: "The girls and I would appreciate it. I don't like falling asleep in a silent cell."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Through Changes

“I’ll ask the governor about it tomorrow,” Liz said as the women groaned about the tv’s not working in the unit again and crowded around the table to play cards.  
Franky bit her lip, “It’s cool, Liz, I’ll talk to her about it,” she stated.  
Liz thought about replying but simply shrugged and dealt the cards.

“Swanky new office, huh?” Franky raised her eyebrows, slouching in her chair.  
“Mmhm,” Erica said, “What is it, Franky?”  
Franky bit her lip, “All business in this new job, huh?”  
“Franky,” Erica sighed, getting impatient, “If you don’t have anything to say I’ll get someone to escort you back to the unit.”  
Franky lent forward, “Yeah, yeah okay, look the tv’s in our unit aren’t working, the women have been up in arm’s about it for ages, they’re bored. You know what boredom leads to in a place like this,” she winked.  
“Didn’t you tell Mrs Jackson about it this before now?”  
Franky laughed, “In case you hadn’t noticed, Mrs Jackson wasn’t exactly my biggest fan. I thought I might have more sway with you,” she smiled knowingly.  
Erica decided to ignore Franky’s attempt’s at provoking her, “Right, well I’ll get someone to look into it, thanks for bringing it to my attention,” she shuffled some papers on her desk in the image of professionalism and signalled with her eyes towards the door, meeting over.  
“Thanks gov, can you get it done like soon though? I mean it’s temperamental, we all got to see you on the news the other night talking about community safety and all, weren’t really expecting that, Erica,” Franky replied honestly, watching the governor carefully.  
“Well, there’s no reason you would be, I suppose,” Erica said, trying to get the prisoner out of her new office; things couldn’t be the same as when they joked around in their tutoring sessions, things were different now, they had to be.  
“Yeah, sure,” Franky said non-committedly, “It’s just nice to fall asleep with some kind of company you know, gets pretty lonely in a silent cell,” she let a smirk play on her lips as Erica rolled her eyes.  
“I’m sure Kim could help with that,” she said without thinking and then internally swore at herself, she was governor now, she couldn’t speak like this with a prisoner.  
Franky didn’t seem to mind though, “I know who I’d rather have help,” she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, keeping that devious smile on her face the whole time.  
Erica could feel the situation about to slip out of her grip, she could hardly get shown up by a prisoner’s flirtacious nature within her first week in office, she stood up and walked towards the door, “Not appropriate, Franky,” she said coldly, “You know things have to change now that I’m governor. You do understand that, Franky,” it wasn’t a question, they both knew Franky was intelligent enough to understand the situation.  
Franky sighed, “Come on, Erica – “  
“You can’t call me that anymore,” Erica shot back quickly, ignoring the disappointed look on the prisoner’s face.  
“Fine… Miss Davidson, sorry to take up your time,” she said bitterly, heading towards the door, “But if you think it’s going to be that easy to forget what we had,” she winked but shrugged, “Ah well, we’ll see.”  
“I’ll get the tv’s looked at, Franky, goodbye,” Erica opened the door and the prisoner walked out, but not without looking back, that smile no longer plastered all over face, but some kind of wondering in her eyes instead. Things wouldn’t really change between them, would they?


End file.
